l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1123 (TCG)
}} Events * Doji Satsume dies in strange circumstances. Agasha Sumiko becomes the acting Emerald Champion. * The Phoenix Clan notice that the Celestial Order is imbalanced, and the situation is getting worse. * Shizuka Toshi is assaulted by Mantis pirates. * Toshi Ranbo is besieged by the Lion Clan. * Akodo Toturi becomes Lion Clan Champion. * Togashi Yokuni has visions of a devastated Emerald Empire. * The Kaiu Wall is heavily pressed by Shadowlands attacks. * Shiba Tsukune becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. * The Unicorn Clan breaks a treaty with the Lion Clan. * Hantei the Thirty-Eighth allows the Unicorn Clan to continue practicing meishōdō. * The Naga are seen in the Shinomen Mori by Rokugani after centuries with no contact between both societies. * Shirei Mura is seized by rōnin. * Hisu Mori Mura is seized by the Lion Clan. * Akodo Toturi marries Isawa Kaede. * The Crab Clan brokers an arrangement supporting Mantis' claim to be recognized as a Great Clan in return for supplies. * The Kolat conspiracy is uncovered as the true murderers of Doji Satsume. * An Emerald Tournament is held at Otosan Uchi. Akodo Toturi becomes the new Emerald Champion. * Kaito Kosori becomes the Kaito Daimyō. * The soul of Shiba Ujimitsu is dragged into Tōshigoku. * Isawa Tadaka wins a duel to Isawa Rujo and becomes the new Master of Earth. * The Naga become allies of the Unicorn Clan. * The Kaito family are elevated to a full family of the Phoenix Clan. * Kurosunai Village is assaulted by the Lost. * The Army of the Rising Wave led by Mirumoto Hitomi march into Lion territory, to perform a secret mission, which final destination is Otosan Uchi. * Hisu Mori Mura is retaken by the Unicorn Clan. * Hantei the Thirty-Eighth names his younger son, Hantei Daisetsu, as his heir, rather than his older son Hantei Sotorii. * Damasu Maeda is recognized as heir of the extinct Damasu family. * The Damasu family is totally defunct after the death of its last member, Damasu Maeda. * Wedding of Doji Takashi and Shiba Itsuyo. * Doji Itsuyo becomes the Tsume Daimyō. * The Phoenix revoke the Unicorn right of pilgrimage to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin. * Bayushi Yojiro is appointed Chief Magistrate of Toshi Ranbo after his success in solving Kitsuki Obo's murder at Ryokō Owari Toshi. * The volcano Hadakayama has an eruption. * Kotoku, the lost ancestral weapon of the Daidoji, is recovered. * A local cult of mahō-tsukai is uncovered and destroyed at Slow Tide Harbor. * Yoritomo gifts the supposedly lost Kaiu Blade to the Emperor. * A sea hag is expelled from the waters near Swirling Pool Village. * Matsu Seishin releases Kakita Asami as hostage to the Lion Clan. * Kitsu Chiemi is appointed as Commander of the Imperial Legions. * Moto Juro is appointed as steward of Hisu Mori Toride. * Kitsu Sokori is fouled in her attempt to bring back Atsumari no Oni back to Ningen-dō. * Hiruma Tomoharu, the Hiruma Daimyō when Shiro Hiruma fell, appears alive and tainted, rescued from his imprisonment of four centuries. * Doji Kuzunobu gains the aid of the Fox Clan to the Crane Clan. * The Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth is killed by his oldest son Hantei Sotorii. * Bayushi Aramoro mortally wounds Akodo Toturi, whose spirit does not pass away, forced by the magic of his wife Akodo Kaede. During his disappearance Agasha Sumiko resumes as acting Emerald Champion. * The Army of the Rising Wave arrives Otosan Uchi. * Bayushi Shoju becomes the Imperial Regent. Hantei Daisetsu is proclaimed Crown Prince over his older brother Hantei Sotorii. * Ide Ashijun is elevated to Emerald Magistrate. * Shinjo Shono and Saadiyah al-Mozedu marry to forge an alliance against the Caliph. * Matsu Tsuko self-proclaims herself as the true Lion Clan Champion. * Kyūden Kakita is stormed by the Lion Clan. * Hantei Sotorii flees when he is being escorted to the Monastery Among the Winds for retirement. * Shōbai, the ancient wakizashi of the Mantis Clan, is returned to the Mantis. * Usagi Tsukiko, the Hare Clan Champion willingly is restored to health by a mahō-tsukai. Month of Akodo * An Imperial Court is held in the tenth day, issuing a new Imperial Edict: no Imperial Laws will be ammended, repealed, proposed or enacted until a new Emerald Champion is selected through the Emerald Tournament to fill the vacant post. Month of Doji * Iuchi Shahai begins to teach the concepts of meishōdō to members of the Hidden Guard. Deaths * Aiko * Akodo Arasou * Akodo Maeda * The Apieshu * Azusa * Bokudō Naotaka * Doji Satsume * Doji Takashi * Doji Takeaki * Hamid * Hantei the Thirty-Eighth * Hida Tomonatsu * Hiruma Kenjirō * Hiruma Kenzou * Isawa Iwahaki * Isawa Nobukai * The Ishikibel * Itto * Kitsuki Tomo * Maki * Kujira * One Thumb * Seijin * Shiba Koetsu * Shiba Ujimitsu * Shiro * Shosuro Jocho * Soshi Aoi * Soshi Ezo * Yasuki Hikaru * Yasuki Suzaku Category:Timelines (TCG)